There are a variety of electric connectors each comprising male and female housings whose terminals will mate with each other when the housings in which they are held are mated and locked together. One kind of electric connector uses a non-manipulated type latching system which is designed to use friction between the latching components of the male and female housings. The other kind of electric connector uses a manipulated type latching system which is designed to positiviely lock and unlock the male housing from the female housing with the aid of an associated finger-manipulated pivoting arm.
Male and female housings equipped with a non-manipulated, automatic type latching system can be mated together while male and female housings equipped with a manipulated non-automatic type latching system can be mated together. However, components of an automatic latching type system cannot be mated with components of a non-automatic latching type system.
In other words male housings with either automatic or non-automatic type latching system components have no female housings in common into which both male housings can lock. If an automatic latching type male connector is to be replaced by a non-automatic latching type male connector or vice versa, it is necessary that a completely new mating female connector having the same type latching system must also be changed. Changing both mating male and female housing involve additional cost since extra connector housings must be maintained in inventory and two molds for molding female housings having both types of latching systems must be built and maintained.
In view of this, one object of the present invention is to provide a female electric connector having latching means which permit alternative mating of an automatic latching type male housing or a non-automatic latching type male housing with a common female housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electric connector which permits substantial reduction of the manufacturing cost of female housings.